


What A Difference

by happyanpan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyanpan/pseuds/happyanpan
Summary: Moira couldn't claim to be eager about her first field mission, but Ana coming to wish her good luck was certainly a welcome gesture.





	What A Difference

It was the day of Moira's first field mission, and all she could think of was all the research she could have been doing instead. Moira had never been eager about having to train to become a field medic, but Gabriel had offered her a job when everyone else had turned their backs on her: if occasional field work meant she could continue her research, Moira was prepared to do it.

Supposedly their mission was to be a simple recon mission and they'd be back by tomorrow morning, but from what Moira had understood, even the simplest missions did not always go according to plan. Still, Moira was glad the mission was led by Gabriel himself, someone Moira actually trusted to do his job. The rest of the team however could have been better.

“Nervous about your first mission, doc?” McCree – one source of Moira's current sour mood – asked her as the two of them stepped out of the elevator to the hangar with Shimada following close behind.

“I have confidence in Commander Reyes' plan,” Moira said before giving a pointed look at both McCree and Shimada. “I only hope for the sake of my own duties that no one will charge at the enemy this time, _unlike in training._ ”

Training in the VR simulator had been a somewhat interesting and for the most of part successful experience. With Gabriel on the field everything went smoothly, and the same could be said for most other agents, but during the few times Moira had been forced to team up with McCree and Shimada, training had been a complete disaster. McCree wanted to stay on the high-ground, a decision Moira could understand from a tactical viewpoint, but with Shimada going off on his own to flank the enemy, Moira had been left debating which idiot to join. 

During one particularly infuriating training session Moira had removed herself from the simulator three times only wishing the two good luck staying alive without a medic which had led Gabriel to scold all three of them for poor teamwork as if they were a group of preschoolers. Fitting comparison for McCree and Shimada in Moira's opinion.

“Everyone has a little fun in training sometimes. Doesn’t mean we won’t act like professionals when it’s time for the real action. Ain't that right, Genji?” McCree said turning to look at Shimada. When Shimada remained silent, McCree simply gave him an awkward nod and said: “Good talk.”

Moira rolled her eyes. “Well, I hope you understand that if one of you _does_ wander off on your own, I don't plan to stray away from the rest of the team and get myself killed just to come and heal you when the inevitable happens and you get injured.”

“You _are_ a medic. You can't just leave us to die, you know,” McCree said.

“Can't I?” Moira asked. McCree gave her an unsure look, clearly having no idea if Moira was serious or not. Good. Maybe fear of death would keep him from making this mission too difficult for Moira.

“Moira!”

Moira stopped walking and turned on her heels to the direction of a familiar voice coming from behind them, a smile already tugging the corners of her mouth.

“Captain Amari,” Moira said as Ana came to them. While Ana didn't look particularly different than any other day in her blue uniform and her long hair loose, she was still a sight to see every time.

“Hey, Cap,” McCree said, stopping next to Moira. “What's Moira done this time?”

Moira shot McCree a dirty look but was ignored.

“Nothing – as far as I’m aware of,” Ana said and gave Moira a questioning look. Moira turned to look away from McCree to give Ana her best smile – a small incident at the laboratory from earlier briefly crossed her mind, but she had been able to clean up the mess the _minor_ explosion had caused. A small setback; nothing Ana or anyone else needed to know about.

Ana didn't seem entirely convinced by Moira's smile but didn't inquire further. Instead she said: “I just dropped by to wish you good luck on your first mission.”

Before Moira had the chance to thank Ana, McCree said: “It probably should be the rest of us you should be wishing good luck to.”

“What did you say now?” Ana asked Moira, and Moira fought off the urge give McCree another glare.

“Simply that I hope the team will stay close to my position, so I can perform my duties as a medic as is expected of me,” Moira said her smile tightening.

“Not exactly the words she used,” McCree murmured. Ana raised an eyebrow at the comment but in the end only shook her head with an amused smile on her face.

“Do you mind giving us a moment, Jesse?” Ana asked. _Finally,_ Moira thought triumphant. She and Ana had barely seen each other during the past week, and Moira certainly didn’t need McCree present for the brief moment they had together.

McCree nodded. “Sure. Let's go, Gen – Oh, he's already gone.”

Moira watched McCree leave the hangar before turning back to Ana and taking a step closer to the other woman. With only them in the hangar now, Moira took the chance to lean down and press a soft kiss on Ana’s lips. Moira was about to pull away, but Ana brought her hand behind Moira's neck and pulled her back down to return the favor. The kiss lasted a little longer than the last one, and had the time and place been more appropriate for it, Moira would have loved to take it further.

They both smiled as they pulled away, Ana letting her hand linger on Moira's neck for a little bit before letting go. Taking half a step back, Ana asked: “So, how are you feeling?”

“Confident,” Moira said. It was mostly true. She did trust Gabriel leading the mission would make the mission at least tolerable whatever McCree and Shimada were involved or not. At the very least Moira should be able to gather some data to know if her biotic gear was functioning as expected.

“Not nervous? It _is_ your first military operation,” Ana noted.

“My training instructors have given me good feedback.” Perhaps not so much on teamwork, but she was not the only one to blame for that. “I trust their judgement.”

“Just don't get too cocky. Things don't always go according to plan,” Ana said.

“I'm aware of that,” Moira said.

“Just do as Gabriel says and you'll be fine. He knows what he's doing.”

Moira smirked. “I get the feeling you are more nervous than I am.”

Ana huffed. “You do have a past of making some risky decisions.”

“In the laboratory doing the work I've done most my life. I know what I'm doing when I take those risks,” Moira said.

“Do you?” Ana asked drily. Moira simply hummed as a way of response. Even Ana couldn’t exactly stop her from taking risks in the laboratory and the both knew it, no matter how much Ana may have disapproved some of them. Moira could respect Ana's opinion, but it was Gabriel as her commander who set the limits for her.

“That aside,” Ana began, the dry look replaced by a sly smile as she looked Moira up and down. “You look good. I like the armor.”

“Thank you,” Moira said, pleased at compliment.

“I like the hat, too,” Ana said, pointing at Moira's beret.

Moira's smile fell. “I could've been done without the hat.”

“I think it's cute,” Ana said, amused.

“’ _Cute._ ’” Moira repeated drily. “Not exactly my aesthetic of choice.”

“Well, it looks nice. I like your hair like this,” Ana said, bringing up her hand to brush her fingers through Moira’s fringe. Moira already found the beret much more tolerable. “And we both have berets now. We match.”

Moira chuckled. “Yes, isn’t that ‘cute'?”

Ana laughed – a beautiful sight, and still rather new to Moira. When Moira had first joined Blackwatch over a year ago, it had seemed clear since day one they wouldn’t become friends. Ana had told Moira the moment they had met that even if Moira was a member of Blackwatch now, Overwatch wouldn’t tolerate Moira’s methods of research. Moira had very little patience for any kind of moralizing of her work, and she made a point of avoiding Ana as much as possible from that moment onwards.

She hadn’t been successful, which had been the fault of Doctor Ziegler, who to this date seem to take offense just from being in the same room as Moira, and when Gabriel brushed off Ziegler's concerns, she started taking her complaints to Ana. Other than for Gabriel, Moira had had very little respect for anyone in Overwatch even if she could respect the accomplishments of many of the organization’s scientists. The high-ranking officials such as Ana had only seemed to be holding back the scientific progress they could’ve been making.

It had been when Doctor Ziegler refused to be part of the development of a biotic rifle, a concept that had been largely Ana's idea, that Ana and Moira had really gotten to know each other. After encouragement from Gabriel, Ana had personally asked Moira to get involved.

“I thought my methods weren't to your liking,” Moira had said back then, not at all eager to have her work overseen by Ana, but she never did turn down a project.

“And here's your chance to prove me wrong,” Ana had told her. In the end, it Ana had been the one who had surprised Moira.

While Ana never stopped challenging Moira's more radical viewpoints, she was more open to take risks than Moira had assumed. As long as no unnecessary harm came to their agents or civilians, Ana understood in some cases risks were necessary. Ana always put people's safety first, something Moira couldn't claim to relate to, but was strangely charmed by all the same. Perhaps it was the unfamiliar feeling of having that kindness also aimed at herself as they found themselves starting to enjoy each other's company.

Ana’s drive and efficacy were something to be admired, and she was surprisingly knowledgeable on science for someone not working on the field – partly due needing to stay up to date with Overwatch’s scientific research, and in part due to her own curiosity. While Ana’s knowledge couldn’t match the one of an actual scientist, Moira was more than happy to fill any gaps in her knowledge.

Of course, Ana was also a beautiful woman, something Moira had been aware of since the beginning. After all Moira had been bitter, not blind.

The time they had spent together had eventually led to friendship and quite recently something more. While neither had planned on the sudden turn in their relationship, they had been more than happy to explore it.

“Your biotic gear looks a little heavy,” Ana said, furrowing her brow.

“Some back pains will be worth getting to finally take it for a proper field test,” Moira said while still eyeing Ana fondly. Because of the less than ideal way Moira had come to work for Overwatch, it hadn't been easy for her to settle in, but what she had with Ana now made a world of difference.

“Another sacrifice for science?” Ana asked, as unimpressed as always when Moira put science before her own well-being.

“You could say that,” Moira said.  

“I wonder if you'll still think it was worth it when you're lying your back sore at home tomorrow,” Ana questioned.

Moira hummed, unconcerned, before a smirk crept on her lips. “I can think of a few things that could make me feel better should that happen.”

“Sounds like you're suggesting something,” Ana said matching Moira’s sly smile. “My schedule isn’t too busy tomorrow. Should I drop by at your place?”

“I'd appreciate it,” Moira said.

“Then perhaps I will,” Ana said. They both moved at the same time to close the distance between them for another kiss. Ana took Moira’s other hand in her own while moving her other hand to Moira’s cheek. Moira sighed into the touch. Moira may not have been where she hoped to be in life – she was grateful to Gabriel for the chance he had given her but she was still working for the people who had tried to end put an end to her research – but having found Ana made the struggle feel worthwhile.

“Any chance I could borrow our medic so we can leave for the mission?”

Moira and Ana separated, but without too much urgency. The one interrupting them was only Gabriel, the only one who knew about their relationship. He had already once walked in on them in a more risqué situation in Ana’s office.

Ana turned around to look at Gabriel, still holding Moira’s hand. “Actually, we're in the middle of something. Maybe you, Jesse and Genji could handle this one on your own?”

“Right. We'll do that. And when I come back carrying McCree’s and Shimada’s bodies you can tell Jack they died because our medic was back at the base canoodling with you,” Gabriel said.

“Sounds fair,” Ana said. Gabriel scoffed as he walked past them.  Ana chuckled before tiptoeing to press a kiss on Moira's cheek. “I'll let you go. Keep yourself and the boys safe out there.”

“Understood, ma'am,” Moira said, smiling even if Ana letting go of her hand felt disappointing.

“Look after them, Gabriel,” Ana called after Gabriel who was already on his way out of the hangar.

“Always do,” Gabriel replied. Moira turned to follow him, as much as she would’ve rather stayed with Ana. Moira was already staring to feel irritated again. The mission couldn’t be over fast enough.

“Oh, and Moira?” Ana said suddenly. Moira turned back to face her. “When you come back and if you're feeling up to it, maybe you could stop my office?” Ana gave her a quick glance up and down with a sly smile. “Before you change out of your armor.”

Suddenly Moira was _much more_ motivated to finishing the mission.

**Author's Note:**

> The real joke here, with Retribution and all, is Moira thinking everything will go smoothly as long as Gabe is there.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this silly little thing.
> 
> Twitter: happyanpan  
> Tumblr: oliviac0lomar


End file.
